The present invention relates to improved printing cylinder constructions and mounting structures therefor.
By way of background, in the past printing cylinders for the wallpaper industry generally comprised an 1/8 inch aluminum sleeve on which an outer elastomeric sleeve was mounted. Cylinders of this type carried hub structure which required locking structure on an associated shaft to be removed when the printing cylinder was to be mounted on the shaft. This was burdensome in that changing of a printing cylinder usually took approximately 15 minutes because of the necessity for removing certain of the locking structure from the shaft, removing the printing cylinder, placing a new printing cylinder on the shaft, remounting the mounting structure and thereafter circumferentially adjusting the printing cylinder and tightening the mounting structure. When a number of printing cylinders were to be changed, this involved a down time of approximately three to four hours of the printing machinery for replacement of up to twelve cylinders and properly adjusting them.